pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikRPG/Story
The story of PikRPG can be read here, because nobody wants to scroll down a gigantic wall of spaced text just so they can look at a list of items. So instead, I used a handy dandy little thing called subpages. Magical, huh? Ok, here we go: Story Introduction It has been years since Olimar's last visit. The Pikmin have become civilized, using Pokos as a currency, living in houses, and building towns. Other species are no threat, and the Pikmin rule the planet. Soon, the other species will become extinct... However, the Emperor Bulbax has become the leader of the enemies, and is planning to rebel against the Pikmin and take back control over the planet. He has found a way to harness a strange energy of great power, and has started to harvest it. He supercharges an army of Bulborbs with the energy and sends them to attack a city in the Forest of Hope... Meanwhile in the Haven of Hope, a city in the similarly named Forest of Hope, 2 Red Pikmin take down a Yellow Pellet Posy. The amount of Pellets Posies is getting low, so they have to improvise. They bring it to the Red Onion, and it sucks the Yellow Pellet up. A single seed pops out of the top of the Red Onion and it goes into the ground. It sprouts, and one the Pikmin approach the seed. They tug on it, and it pops out of the ground, sending the Red Pikmin backwards. The newly plucked Pikmin comes out of the ground and falls face first on the grass. It gets up. All of a sudden, there is the sound of rushing, heavy footsteps, and they aren't from Pikmin... Introduction The player then has the option to name the Red Pikmin. After picking the name, the game resumes. A Dwarf Red Bulborb ambushes the Red Pikmin. After a tutorial battle, the Bulborb is defeated. A Blue Pikmin comes and says the city is evacuating. The Red Pikmin follows them into the Forest of Hope, and to a camp, where the town is residing. The mayor of the city has sent the Army of Pikmin to defeat the Bulborbs. The Red Pikmin explores the camp, when a beat up looking soldier comes into the camp. He mumbles something about the Bulborbs being insanely powerful, before collapsing. The Red Pikmin finds a piece of broken glass as a weapon, and sneaks into the town. Chapter 1: Welcome to Bulborb Town The Pikmin makes his way through the town, hiding from and defeating Bulborbs. He finds a lone Pikmin in an alley, unaware of what has happened. It doesn't understand the Red Pikmin's explanation, either. He does sell him items, though. The Red Pikmin continues into the city. He finds a Red Bulborb. After a battle, he defeats the beast. The noise, however, alerts a large number of Bulborbs to the Red Pikmin's presence. They quickly overwhelm him, and everything goes black... The Red Pikmin wakes up in a damp, dark cell. He recognizes this as the Pikmin Prison. His weapons and items have been taken. There are two Bulborbs guarding the bars of the cell. The Pikmin finds a crack in the wall. The 2 Bulborbs notice, however, and try to stop him. He defeats them in battle and goes through the crack, just big enough to fit him. The Pikmin gets out of the cell. He navigates the labyrinth and retrieves his items back. He eventually finds his way out, back into the city. He finds a castle, and he sneaks past the guards into the castle. The Pikmin goes through the castle, navigating through hallways and battling enemies. A Bulborb finds him, and runs off, soon everyone knows the Pikmin is there, and give chase, prompting the start of the minigame "Castle Chase." The Pikmin escapes, and continues going through the castle. He finds King Bulborb, the leader of the Bulborb Army. He summons the Giant Bulborb to defeat the Red Pikmin. After a long battle, the Pikmin wins. The Bulborb King himself engages the Pikmin in battle, but ultimately the Pikmin is victorious. After the defeat of their leader, the army retreats, and the Red Pikmin is deemed a hero. However, this only marks the beginning of the end... Chapter 2: Ghosts, Ghosts, and More Ghosts (Just so you know, I, RPGhelper guy who extends RPG pages, have just wanted to do a cool reference.] A large group of Bulborbs are shown building a large mansion, along with, when it is done, a Fiery bulblax taking a shower in a cold bath, a Scientitst going to a lab, and more. Then, a large amount of ghost bulborbs (Even the giant bulborb) erupt! Your pikmin meets an odd yellow Pikmin with a flashlight on him who tells you that more bulborbs are coming. The Pikmin run to their source, and find that it WAS the mansion! After getting in the Study at the hallway, they find a room with books in it, and a ghost bulborb reading them . They beat this Bulborb, and also along with a hairdresser and an EXTREMELY powerful Bulborb larva. The Pikmin then find the mastermind of the entire mansion: The scientist, who causes a blackout and hides in the Art room, with another Ghost Bulborb. After defeating both of them, they now beat the ghost of King Bulborb, which is slightly more powerful. Category:PikRPG